fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Thresher
Description Thresher is described how have a "fearsome" look to him at first glance. He has varying shades of blood red and dark red splatters as if "actual" blood is stained on him. He has pink highlights on his fins and tail. Many assume him to be a heartless killer because of this, but in reality he actually the exact opposite, a kind pacifist Info HIs mother, Angler and his father, Candiru both thought their son was going to be an amazing killer, well they were wrong. At an early age, he was sent to a fight/ Killing school to try and "encourage" him to become savage and war-loving. Although he did become a skilled fighter in the process his pacifist nature still stayed with him. Eventually, his parents stopped trying and left him alone for the most part. Personality He if often worrying or obsessing over something. although he doesn't stand for the Trechwing ways he is still very loyal to his tribe. He is very smart and thus often overthink situations and can get himself confused. Due to his jobs, he doesn't get much sleep and has this overall tired look to him. He really gets angry and when does its very explosive dangerous and he says "The true Trenchwing inside him shows up when he is mad". In his daily life, he is often shunned and teased for being a Trenchwing with "no fight" or "he's too soft" "or even because "hed not a real Trenchwing at all" Relationships Angler Thresher loves his mother dearly being more of a "mama's boy" he cares for her and would get upset if anything were to happen to her. although he stands against the Trenchwing ways and protests to her efforts he still loves his mother Candiru he is less attached to his father due to his absence in his life. When he is around there is sort of an awkwardness between them Needlefish His best and probably his only friend needlefish. They often like to do a fun projects and have raced together. Needelshishes accepted thresher personality and calls him a "dork" but in a friend sort of way Gallery coming soon Quotes * "No! dont be afraid Im not scary, in fact every other Trenchwing that has met me thinks Im the exact opposite!"- Thresher when he meets a Dreamwing dragonet for the first time * "Why would have to kill them can we just talk this out while having some octopus?"- Thresher compliaing to his father about having to kill other dragons * "Bad stuff happens when I get angry, Bad Stuff!, I can't lose control!"- Thresher, when he hears his mother Angler, was badly wounded in a battle * "Why is everyone so bloodthirsty around here?!"- Thresher when he is running away from a Dreamwing patrol * "I'm not crazy!, maybe everyone else on the world is crazy and I'm the only sane one!"- THresher when he is talking to his best friend NeedleFish Theme Song coming soon Category:TrenchWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Shark Fang’s